pennyonmarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Penny Mendez
Penny is the titular character in the 's spin-off Penny on M.A.R.S. Before Penny on M.A.R.S. she was also a main character in Special Episodes of . Penny is portrayed by Olivia-Mai Barrett. Personality Penny is very shy and doesn't like being the center of attention. Despite this she can be also courageous and very ambitious. She is very kind and nice and has a great affection for her best friend Camilla. Physical Appearance Penny is quite short and always wears colourful clothes, like her rainbow scarf. She has also brown hair with pink highlights. Biography Background TBA Before Alex & Co. We don't know much about her life before the Special Episodes events, but we can assume that she has been best friend with Camilla for a lot of time. Special Episodes Penny's first appearance is in the first Special Episode when she saves Nicole after the girl falls from a wall. Later she calls an ambulance and runs away, because she doesn't like to be the center of the attention. But when Alex is looking for the mysterious girl that has saved Nicole, Penny is uncertain whether to reveal herself, also because she holds the bracelet that Nicole has lost during the accident. With the help of her best friend Camilla she decides to talk with Alex. Soon Penny discovers that Alex resides in her same hotel and try to speak to him, but without success. The two finally meet and talk, and Penny discovers that Alex is looking for the mysterious girl to know what are the last words Nicole has pronounced. The two become friend, but Penny is still too shy to confess the truth, so she decides to leave at the reception of the hotel Nicole's bracelet in a closed envelope that says "The universe owes you one", the last words Nicole told her after the accident. Alex receives the envelope and get the inspiration to finish Nicole's incomplete song. But he is still looking for the misterious girl, and doesn't know that her is closer than he thinks. In Special Episode 4 Penny helps Alex to meet Bakìa and she and Camilla are very happy and proud of theirselves when Alex succeeds in singing at The Talent World with the famous singer the song The Universe Owes You One. Later Penny meets Alex for the last time. They say goodbye and Penny confesses Alex she has found the courage to enter the M.A.R.S. music high school, as he has recommended her. When Alex is leaving the hotel to go to the hospital after he learned that Nicole had woke up, he realizes that Penny is Nicole's misterious savior and smiles at her. Penny on M.A.R.S. TBA Relationships Friends Appearances Trivia *She is the protagonist of the 's spin-off Penny on M.A.R.S. *She and her friend Camilla are big fans of Alex & Co. band. *Her favorite color is indigo. She also likes pink. *She always wears a rainbow scarf. *She is the first and only main character who is English in *She and Alex sang a Music Speaks cover in Special Episode 3. *She dreams of enter the music high school M.A.R.S. Gallery Category:Under Construction Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters